Ich habe sie gehört
by Aemilia Alima
Summary: Zacharias Smith. Was wir über ihn wissen? Nun ja, er scheint ein ziemliches Arsch zu sein. Arrogant, besserwisserisch. Und kurz vorm Finalen Kampf auf Hogwarts ist er weggelaufen ... warum eigentlich? Das fragt sich auch Ginny Weasley.


Etwas Kleines, Weihnachtliches. Weil es mich noch immer gibt. Mich und mein dermaßen kitschig-peinliches McDonald's Mann – Kapitel (Falls ehemalige Leser der FFs sich hier her verirrt haben sollten …), das ich mich nicht traue, online zu stellen. Eigentlich ist die Geschichte für meinen persönlichen Geschmack viel zu … nicht wirklich dramatisch, weil nichts Dramatisches passiert. Aber zu emotional. Ich brauchte jedoch ein Ventil für eine Menge Scheißemotionen (;

Sie handelt von einem meiner Lieblingscharaktere: Zacharias Smith. Was wir über ihn wissen? Nun ja, er scheint ein ziemliches Arsch zu sein. Arrogant, besserwisserisch, manchmal nervig. Er ist ein Hufflepuff, hat blondes Haar, spielt Quidditch und wurde damals, nach Dumbledores Tod, von seinem Vater abgeholt. Und kurz vorm Finalen Kampf auf Hogwarts ist Smith weggelaufen … warum eigentlich?

Musik: The Notwist - Consequence

* * *

**Ich habe sie gehört**

Die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben marschierte Zacharias Smith durch die Winkelgasse. Ja, „marschieren" passte da wirklich gut. Energisch setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, mit der gleichen grimmigen Entschlossenheit wie ein Soldat in den Krieg ziehen würde, so zog Zacharias Smith in seinen ganz persönlichen Krieg. Hier in der Winkelgasse, London. Und zwar in den Krieg gegen den Weihnachtskitsch und Adventsfirlefanz und vor allem gegen all die fröhlichen, breit lächelnden und „Frohe Weihnachten" wünschenden Gesichter, die ihm entgegen kamen. Er bedachte jedes einzelne von ihnen mit einem mürrischen Blick, der sie schnell wegblicken ließ.

Die Weihnachtszeit war nicht seine liebste Zeit im Jahr. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er keine besonders. Weder den Sommer (zu heiß), den Herbst (zu nass) noch den Winter (zu weihnachtlich) oder den Frühling (zu sehr ein Mittelding).

Von der Kälte gerötete, Plätzchen kauende Bäckchen, von der Weihnachtsbeleuchtung erhellte Augen – es war schlichtweg zum Kotzen, wie sie alle so taten, als sei die Welt perfekt. Nur, weil es das erste Weihnachten war, seitdem Harry Potter die Welt gerettet hatte.

Dann veränderte sich plötzlich etwas.

Auf dem Weg vor ihm, Richtung Tropfenden Kessel, tauchte eine Gestalt auf. Die ähnlich grimmig dreinblickte wie er. Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Die Füße von Ginny Weasley schienen sie direkt auf ihn zu zu tragen.

Sie hatten sich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Weder bei der großen Trauerfeier für die Gefallenen des Krieges noch bei der Informationsveranstaltung zur Reformierung des Magischen Staates im Zaubereiministerium, zu der alle Kämpfenden eingeladen worden sind - was größtenteils wohl daran lag, dass Zach zu keinem dieser Termine erschienen ist. Im Grunde hatte es sich bei jedem einzelnen ja doch nur um eine Potter-Huldigungs-Messe gehandelt.

Er gehörte nicht dazu, zu den Helden und Weltverbesserern, zu den Mutigen und Kämpfern. Und er verspürte kein Bedürfnis, sich irgendeinem idiotischen Fanclub anzuschließen.

Und er verspürte ebenfalls kein Bedürfnis, sich mit Ginny Weasley zu unterhalten. Vor allem, weil es sich mit ihr so furchtbar schlecht unterhalten ließ. Zu Schulzeiten war es meist darauf hinausgelaufen, dass er sie beleidigte und sie ihn verhexte. Aber sie hatten sich schon über sechs Monate nicht mehr gesehen, schließlich hatte sich Weasley gemeinsam mit ihren kleinen, süßen Heldenfreunden Größerem zugewandt, nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegt worden war. Schule fertigmachen? War doch nur was für Loser (wie Zach eben).

„Smith!", bellte Weasley.

Wirklich reifer und weniger hitzköpfiger und allgemein höflicher und überhaupt hörte sich das jetzt wirklich nicht an, aber Zacharias beschloss, großzügig zu sein und Weasley eine zweite Chance zu geben, er blieb also stehen, denn umdrehen und weglaufen käme jetzt ziemlich erbärmlich rüber.

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls, dich zu sehen, Weasley", erwiderte Smith gelangweilt. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dich so zu sehen. Potter ist doch so ein zielstrebiger Junge, da dachte ich, du wärst mittlerweile schon im fünften Monat oder so." Er blickte etwas zu auffällig auf Weasleys Bauch, der keinerlei Anzeichen auf bevorstehenden Nachwuchs bot.

„Wie ich sehe verschwendest du deine Zeit immer noch damit, dumme Sprüche auswendig zu lernen", knurrte Ginny und auch wenn ihr Konter gut war, so stellte Zach zufrieden fest, dass sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Ein trumphierendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Man tut was man kann", erwiderte er hochmütig.

„Ach ja?", echote Ginny, eine Braue skeptisch in die Höhe gezogen. „Dann musst du mir eines erklären, Smith. Wenn „Man tut was man kann" deine Lebensphilosophie ist, dann würde ich mal gerne wissen, warum du am ersten Mai nicht das getan hast, was du hättest tun können. Das, worauf wir uns in der DA vorbereitet haben."

Ginny hatte ihre Augen verengt, war bedrohlich nahe auf Zacharias zugegangen und obwohl sie zwei Köpfe kleiner war als er, ging von ihr eine Art Gefahr aus.

Kann aber auch gut sein, dass Smith nur deswegen so fühlte, weil er wusste, zu welchen Flederwichtflüchen Weasley fähig war.

Und dennoch gab er sich betont unberührt angesichts ihrer Vorwürfe, zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern und schenkte ihr einen desinteressierten Blick.

„Nur weil du das gerne wissen möchtest, heißt das nicht, dass ich dir irgendwas erzählen werde", entgegnete er ihr mit schneidender Stimme. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen."

Er drückte sich an Ginny vorbei, innerlich erbost über die Dreistigkeit Weasleys. Und erbost über sich selbst, da sie ihm ziemlich unverblümt seine eigene Feigheit, seine größte Schwäche vorgehalten hatte. Er hatte große Lust, ihr ihre „Ich bin ein besserer Mensch"-Masche sonst wo hinzustecken, doch er wusste, dass erstens Gewaltanwendungen auf offener Straße nicht gut kamen, vor allem nicht in der Weihnachtszeit und schon gar nicht gegen eine Weasley und zudem noch Mitglied von Potters Harem nebst Weasley männlich und Granger, und dass er zweitens – würde es zu einem Duell kommen - ohnehin keine allzu großen Chancen gegen sie hatte. Also tat er das, was er immer tat. Und das, was er am besten konnte. Flüchten. Sich verstecken. Weglaufen.

(Beziehungsweise in diesem Fall einfach „weggehen", da alles andere lächerlich gewesen wäre.)

Dachte er zumindest.

Doch da hatte er die Rechnung nicht mit Ginny „Ich bin ätzender als Bubotublereiter" Weasley gemacht, die, kaum dass er ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte, an seine Seite trat und verkündete: „Ich komme mit."

Smith stöhnte genervt auf, würdigte sie jedoch keinen Blickes und setzte seinen Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel fort.

„Keine Ahnung, was du damit erreichen willst, Weasley", knurrte er, als die Steinmauer vor ihnen den Weg zum Hinterhof Zaubererpubs freigab.

„Vielleicht will ich einfach nur wissen, wie man so was tun konnte? Wie man uns so verraten konnte? Wie man sich selbst so verraten konnte? Du warst doch nicht nur in der DA, um Harry zu kritisieren, oder?"

Ginny provozierte Zach bewusst, sie wollte endlich eine Antwort haben, wollte eine Erklärung für das, was ihr unverständlich schien. Smith war nie sonderlich kameradschaftlich gewesen, aber er war loyal gewesen. Vielleicht nicht Harry gegenüber, aber der DA.

Sie bekam nicht mit, dass Smith stehen geblieben ist und stolperte in ihn hinein. Er hielt vor der Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel inne, drehte sich zu ihr herum und starrte sie aus stechend grünen Augen an. Keine Heldenaugen wie die Harrys, obwohl sich die Grüntöne gar nicht so unähnlich waren. Smiths Augen waren härter, kälter, verschlossener.

„Vielleicht hatte ich einfach nur keinen Bock darauf, in diesem beschissenen Krieg draufzugehen?!", zischte er und verschwand darauf in der Kneipe, aus der geschäftige, fröhliche Stimmen klangen.

Ginny stand da, für einen Moment ziemlich überrascht, doch dann setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung, folgte entschlossen Zacharias, denn das war keine zufrieden stellende Antwort gewesen.

Smith hatte aufgegeben, Weasley von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, ihn bis ans Ende seiner Tage zu verfolgen. Grimmig stapften beide durch Londons verschneite Muggelstraßen. Zacharias höchstangenervt von dem roten Giftzwerg, der ihm folgte; Ginny erbost über Smiths permanentes Schweigen und seine Unfähigkeit, nur ein einziges Mal ehrlich zu sein.

Einen Moment lang spielte Zach mit dem Gedanken, ihr irgendeine hirnrissige Geschichte über einen Überwechsel zur Dunklen Seite, Spionagetätigkeiten und seine Nachfolgerschaft als Noch Dunklerer Lord aufzutischen. Er entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen, beschloss stattdessen, sie einfach ihren wahnwitzigen, kleinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen zu lassen. Weasley würde noch früh genug sehen, was sie davon hatte …

Und als sie erkannte, wohin er eigentlich ging, wurde sie unruhiger. Er merkte es, bekam die alarmierten Blickte mit, die sie ihm zuwarf. Doch wenn sie dachte, dass er sie jetzt erlösen würde, seinen Weg nicht fortsetzen würde, nur weil der nervige Rotschopf ihn begleitete, dann hatte sie sich aber gehörig die Finger am Kessel verbrannt.

Und als sie vor dem Tor zum Friedhof angelangt war, wusste er, dass sie keinen Rückzieher mehr machen würde, keinen Rückzieher mehr machen konnte, denn dann würde sie sich ja eine Schwäche eingestehen müssen und das konnten Gryffindors ziemlich schlecht. Fehler zugeben. Ziemlich gut dagegen konnten sie von anderen verlangen, dass sie sich ihre Fehler eingestanden und demütig das Haupt vor den Gutmenschen senkten. Aber selbst waren sie natürlich unfehlbar.

Mit eiserner Miene ging Zach weiter. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen. Ginny zu seiner Seite räusperte sich. Er ignorierte sie.

Als er in eine Grabreihe einbog, zögerte sie kurz. Sollte sie ihm folgen, oder lieber hier warten? Am besten ganz gehen? Letztlich siegte jedoch ihre Neugierde. Oder ihr naivlicher Glaube, sie könne ihm tröstend die Schulter auf die Hand legen, wen auch immer er hier besuchte.

Sie folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand.

Zach stand vor einem Grab mit einem hellen Stein aus Granit. Eine weiße Schneedecke hatte sich über etwaige Bepflanzungen gelegt. Sonnenstrahlen tanzten über das Weiß und das Grau.

Ginny traute sich nicht einmal zu schlucken, dennoch trat sie näher heran, um die Inschrift des Grabsteins lesen zu können. Hier, auf diesem Muggelfriedhof lag Melora Diana Smith. Sie starb, als Zacharias ungefähr vier Jahre alt war. Sie war zu jung, um seine Großmutter zu sein. Vielleicht war sie seine Tante, eine entfernte Cousine … oder seine Mutter.

_Wir existieren, so lange sich jemand an uns erinnert._

Unwillkürlich stiegen Ginny Tränen in die Augen. Sie kannte die Frau, an deren Grab sie stand, nicht. Kannte noch nicht einmal Smith, nicht wirklich. Doch sie glaubte, ihn zu verstehen, zumindest ein wenig. Glaubte zu wissen, wie er sich fühlte, hatte sie doch selbst einen ihrer Brüder verloren.

Und gerade als sie ihre Hand hob, um sie mitfühlend auf Smiths Schulter zu legen, trat dieser einen Schritt nach vorne, als hätte er es geahnt, als wollte er den Kontakt vermeiden.

Er nahm eine Kerze aus seiner Umhangtasche, langte anschließend noch einmal hinein, um ein Feuerzeug heraus zu holen. Er versuchte den Docht zu entzünden, doch der scharfe Wind blies die Flamme immer wieder aus.

„Warte, ich helfe dir", meinte Weasley, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Mach das Ding runter", zischte Zach, „Das hier ist ein Muggelfriedhof." Und er wandte sich von ihr ab, kehrte dem Wind den Rücken zu und zündete die Kerze an, stellte sie auf das zugeschneite Grab.

Wind und Kälte konnten der Flamme der Kerze nichts anhaben. Das Licht würde brennen, bis die Magie des Zaubers nachließ. Und Ginny war sich sicher, dass dann jemand da sein würde, der eine neue Kerze auf das Grab von Melora Diana Smith stellen würde. Zach.

Dann sah sie das Datum auf dem Stein. Dreiundzwanzigster Dezember. Heute war ihr Todestag.

„W-wie ist sie gestorben?", fragte Ginny leise, unsicher darüber, ob sie überhaupt eine Antwort erhalten würde. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich Zacharias vor ihr versteifte.

Er ging stets alleine auf den Friedhof. Er hatte nichts übrig für stille Beobachter und übertriebenes Mitleid, für die tränenden Augen von Unbeteiligten, für die leeren Phrasen.

„Sie war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort." Seine laute Stimme durchschnitt die Stille des Friedhofes. Er blickte hinab auf das Grab seiner Mutter, kniff die Lippen zusammen, die Hände in seinen Umhangtaschen waren zu Fäusten geballt.

„Irgendwelche Todesser hatten im Ministerium Stress gemacht. Die letzten, die sie noch nicht gefasst hatten. Meine Mutter war da gewesen. Sie hat sich ihnen nicht in den Weg gestellt oder so. Sie hat nicht gekämpft. Sie war einfach nur da gewesen. Und die haben sie umgebracht, einfach nur, weil sie da war. Und weil sie kein verdammter Harry Potter war, ist sie tot umgefallen."

Seine Stimme brach, doch er weinte nicht. Wollte nicht weinen.

„Einfach nur, weil sie in diesem beschissenen Ministerium gestanden hat."

„Das tut mir leid", flüsterte Ginny und sie schämte sich ein wenig dafür, dass sie ihm gefolgt war, dass sie so hartnäckig gewesen ist.

„Soweit ich weiß war keiner aus deiner Sippe dabei gewesen, also lass stecken", erwiderte Smith kalt.

Zacharias war nicht gnädig. Noch nie gewesen. Und er hoffte, dass ihr das eine Lehre gewesen ist. Ihr und ihrer Neugierde und Sensationslust und Sturheit und wie sie ihre gryffindorschen „Tugenden" noch so nannte.

Dann spürte er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm.

„Du hättest es für sie tun können," sagte Ginny sanft. „Kämpfen, weißt du. Sie wäre bestimmt stolz auf dich gewesen." Sie lächelte leicht.

Zacharias hätte sie in diesem Augenblick gerne geschlagen.

Angewidert sah er runter auf ihre Hand, blickte dann mit ähnlicher Miene genau in ihre Augen.

„Weißt du was sie immer zu mir gesagt hatte, als ich klein war?", nun war seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, klang jedoch nicht im Geringsten versöhnlich. „'Pass auf dich auf, Zach', hatte sie immer gesagt, ‚Ich möchte nicht, dass dir irgendwas passiert. Das würde mich nämlich sehr, sehr traurig machen.'"

Und er schüttelte ihre Hand ab, wie ein lästiges Insekt, blickte verächtlich hinab auf Ginny Weasley, die noch immer glaubte, dass es nichts weiter gab außer richtig und falsch und dass die Welt zu retten das einzig Richtige ist, was man tun konnte.

„Ich habe sie gehört. Damals. Und als ich weggelaufen bin, habe ich das für sie getan."


End file.
